


To Belong

by nerdlemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Avengers live in the Tower like they should, Very AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlemon/pseuds/nerdlemon
Summary: Humans aren’t the only intelligent species on Earth. But the disgust for everything ‘different’ runs deep.





	To Belong

 "Hey, wassup, baby girl?“

 (Y/N) raised eyebrow at the slurred words that interrupted her conversation with the bartender. A drunk man sat next to her, his hand already at her bare knee.

 "Don’t. Touch. Me.”

 The drunkard laughed, his hand moving up and beneath the blue mini dress. He leaned in, talking more to her cleavage than to her personally.

 "Aww, don’t be like that. You are looking for fun, I know it. Or else you wouldn’t dress like this.“

 Tiny cracks appeared on the whiskey glass in (Y/N)’s hand. The bartender stiffened. Drunkard’s hand moved higher.

 "You know what I like about these monster bars? You can’t tell me no. It would be an assault charge in your file.”

 The glass shattered, the expensive whiskey mixed with blood from her hand was dripping down the counter.

 "So, what do you say we’ll take this outside, hm, baby girl?“

 She looked back at the bartender. Teeth bared, the werewolf was quietly growling at the scene in front of him. He caught her stare and nodded his head to some back door.

 The drunk man was beaming when she slipped down from her seat. He snaked an arm around her waist and led her outside. Letting her go, he began to giddily fumble with his belt.

 "Luck is not in your favor today.”

 He stopped and looked up in confusion. The happy red in his face was gone in an instance - replaced by ghostly white. Opening his mouth, he tried to scream for help, but it was too late. Not that somebody would come, anyway.

 Blood flowed out of his neck as (Y/N) sunk her teeth deep into the soft tissue. Her sharp ~~nails~~ claws dug into his chest to keep him from running. His attempted scream turned into gurgling as blood filled his lungs. (Y/N) slowly pulled away, tearing a piece of flesh out.

 "Because I haven’t been fed in ages.“

* * *

 

 The werewolf glanced up as she sat down on her seat again. There were wet dark spots on her dress, the blood on her chin and hands lazily dripped down.

 She ordered another drink with a shit eating grin splitting her face. A wet cloth landed in front of her instead.

 "You’re making my counter dirty.”

 She snorted at the pretended annoyance in the man’s voice but complied nonetheless.

 "And what about that drink?“

 He slid new glass towards her, "On the house. Thanks for getting rid of that filthy Pink.”

 "I take it he was a regular?“

 The man hummed in agreement.

 "You should put the spell down. My security is getting itchy.”

 She turned her head behind to see two huge minotaurs drilling holes to her back.

 "Yeaaaah, I really should, huh.“

 With a snap of her fingers, a black ears and eight black tails appeared in a silvery glimmer.

 "Better?”

 The werewolf only rolled his eyes.

 "You sure are flashy for someone that is #1 in Pinks’ hit list.“

 She grinned again, tails lazily swishing behind her, "What can I say, flashy is my middle name.”

 The man mumbled something about ‘crazy foxes and their hunting styles’. (Y/N) smiled, but it soon dropped, her expression serious.

 "About the remains-“

 "Don’t worry about it,” the barman waved his hand dismissively, “Pink will be gone by the time sun’s up.”

 (Y/N) bowed her head. “Thank you… werewolf,” she added with a small smirk.

 The man mirrored her smile, “You’re very welcome… kitsune.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to study, oh well.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't do written English well.  
> Also, updates sometimes after May, unfortunately.


End file.
